A Jounin's reward
by Desert Butterfly Kana
Summary: A promotion, hormones, bottles of sake, a realization and what this all leads to...Rated M for lemon content - my first Naruto lemon since a looong time ONESHOT


_**A Jounin's reward**_

- You know, Shikamaru…you're looking kind of cool now.

Ino laughed, dropping an emptied sake bottle on the table of the restaurant. She then waved in the waiter's direction: - One more, please!

- You should stop now, Ino… - Shikamaru raised his watery, drunk eyes to his teammate, trying to sound reasonable and disapproving. They'd both just gulped their fourth sake bottle in the whole dinner, and Ino was only a social drinker.  
Ino turned to him, grabbing the two full bottles from the waiter's hands and giving him one. She smiled slyly: - You only become Jounin once in your life, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, toasting and watching Ino drinking up her the sake in a single sip.  
"Troublesome…and then I'll have to carry her home in that state, I suppose. If only Chouji was here too..."

He sighed again. Chouji was away on a mission with Naruto and Kiba's Team, and in the meantime Shikamaru had successfully passed the exam and became a Jounin. Had it not been for Ino, he wouldn't have even signed up for the exam. Too troublesome, but Ino was always extremely convincing.  
"I guess she really wants to do what Asuma told her. Keep an eye on her clueless teammates, and that's what she does, indeed. To the limits of what's bothersome".

He drank his sake slowly, keeping an eye on Ino. The alcohol was getting her merrier and more smiley with every sip, her cheeks were reddish and her eyes sparkled.  
"It won't be long before she drops with her head on the table and falls asleep."

It wasn't the first time that Ino got drunk at that restaurant; but Shikamaru had never been alone with a drunk Ino, and usually it was Asuma who gave her a piggy-back ride home.  
Moreover, Shikamaru had never been alone with a drunk Ino when _he himself _was getting hopelessly drunk.

_Two more bottles of sake each._

Ino let her tongue slip along her swollen, crimson lips, leaning with her elbows on the table, her hair falling loose on her shoulders. She had unconsciously started to stroke Shikamaru's wrist, drawing lines on his forearms with drops of sake.  
It was funny, weird. Ino didn't know if she had to blame it on all that alcohol or if…Shikamaru had always been that _hot_, and she had always been too distracted to realise that.  
He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a freakin', steamy hot man.  
She suddenly had to fight the urge to jump on the table and bite his well-traced lips.

"Oh, God…" Ino shook her head, suffocating her chuckling with her hand, unaware of what was going through her teammate's mind.

Shikamaru could feel pure heat exploding down his throat and through the atmosphere. Ino's touch was provoking something indescribable in the pit of his stomach, even if she was still just stroking his arm. Nothing too raunchy, nothing special. But it gave him the thrills and it made him _need_ her.  
Every glance was electrical, dazed, vibrant, isolating both of them from the rest of the restaurant. Blood was running through their veins, rushing to their spinning heads and inducing their neurons in a pending, wanting mood.

That was, until they realised that the restaurant was closing and the bill's amount was beyond exorbitant.

As they were getting out of the restaurant, Ino leant against Shikamaru's arm and bent down to take off her shoes.  
_Six__ inches heels. Strappy sandals. Purple, obviously.  
_As she took them out, she was suddenly back to her usual height, almost approaching his shoulder.

- Why did you put them on? You know you feet ache easily, don't you?

Ino looked at him, rolling her eyes and starting to walk: - They look sexy. They make my legs look sexy, and this attracts guys.

She swayed her hips slightly as she walked, it was instinctive for her. Her body had started to widen up almost two years before, gaining a fuller bust and hips. And she hated it.  
Shikamaru wondered how could she torture her body with those diets and those shoes, while she was so amazing as she was. Barefoot, curvy and natural.

Her hair oscillated down her back, catching gleams of light from the moon; her hands wandered in the air, trying to keep her in balance.

It was almost 2 am; the streets were deserted, silent, except for the noise of their footsteps and Ino's voice, singing a popular song and mispronouncing half of the lyrics.  
She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, a mischievous smile on her lips: - Are you following me, Shika-kun?

He made a grimace: - Of course I am. I don't want you to be assaulted on your way home.

Ino pouted, turning her look away: - I'm not _that _drunk. And don't forget that I'm a kunoichi.  
Shikamaru smirked: - A very drunk kunoichi. Just make sure you warn me if you're about to throw up, okay?  
- Shut up, bastard. I don't do that kind of things. I'm a lady, you know! – She protested, resuming her walk; still, she ensured that he was still walking behind her.

And actually, he got closer and closer.  
When he got hold of her hand, Ino gasped, feeling her heart pumping faster and faster, but she didn't dare turning to him.  
Both blushing, they simply walked hand in hand across Konoha, until they reached Ino's house.

Several minutes passed by, and Shikamaru still hadn't let go of her hand. It was then that Ino startled.

- Oh shit! I forgot my keys at the restaurant!  
- Don't you have a backup key?

She started to stamp her feet on the ground: - No, damn! My parents took the backup key and left me the usual one!  
- Can't you just ring the bell? They won't get angry…  
- No, I can't! They're out of town, remember?

Shikamaru rummaged through his memories, but came up with nothing. He could barely distinguish the reason why he and Ino were out together…the rest was a messy, foggy group of memories he couldn't dig into. He shook his head and sat on the low wall that separated Yamanaka's garden from the sidewalk.

Ino walked back and forth, still very unstable on her feet, trying to find a solution.  
Every time she passed in front of Shikamaru's eyes, he could clearly feel a mixture of her perfume and scent of alcohol. As odd as it might sound, that mixture was a turn-on; he stared stubbornly at the ground, trying not to peek at her.  
At those hips.  
At those legs.  
At those hair.  
At those endless centimetres of uncovered skin.  
At her bre…

- _Oh, stop it!_ – he hissed to himself, blushing even more.

- Got it! My dad always told me: "Ino, when you lose your keys…– Ino pointed at the back of the garden, an enthusiastic look on her face.  
- What? – Shikamaru jumped up and stared at her, suddenly taken off from his mind trip. He only got the last part of Ino's speech, which was:  
- …you can enter from the backdoor!"  
- EXCUSE ME?? – his face turned almost purple, but he quickly regained control and calm. Ino's sentence had probably a not-so-ambiguous meaning.  
And anyway, she had already started running towards the backyard.

He sighed and stood up to follow her.

What the hell was going on, in his mind? Since when was he that much of a perverted moron?  
And for _Ino_, of all people!  
Damn, they'd have known each other for seventeen years, what the fuck was up with this hormonal explosion?

He didn't know. He didn't have a clue.  
He just stood there, watching her running through the grass of the backyard, getting wet because of the sprinklers that were activating at that exact time.  
She laughed, drunkenly dancing through the sprays, the golden waterfall of her hair fluttering all around, icy drops of water slipping down her collarbone and down into her cleavage.

He wanted her.

Shikamaru crossed the path that separated them and grabbed her by the waist.  
She was taken by surprise and slipped on the wet lawn, falling with her back on the grass; as soon as she realised what was going on, Shikamaru was already lowering onto her.  
She just closed her eyes, letting Shikamaru take control of her lips.

It wasn't the first time that they'd kissed. They had shared two, maybe three kisses before. All were really chaste, awkward pecks on the lips. "Just to try it", as Ino used to say. Shikamaru could hardly believe that she'd never been given a _real_ kiss.

But this wasn't one of those kisses. Ino suddenly felt the tip of Shikamaru's tongue grazing her lips, and she opened her mouth, letting him taste her, while she let her hands slide along Shikamaru's shoulders.

But she didn't move, when she felt his hands digging under her shirt.  
She wasn't ready to admit that she wanted him; not yet. She knew that he wasn't her ideal guy…  
…and that she was recklessly drunk…  
…and that behind that charm he was always the old lazy bastard…  
…and that she deserved more…  
…and that she had made a vow to be perfect, not troublesome…  
…and that she could find at least a hundred guys that could appreciate her and love her…  
…and…

…and then Shikamaru's lips separated from hers, enough to breathe out Ino's name in a warm, hoarse whisper. As he licked along her neck, his hand reached the first button of her shirt, unbuttoning it: - I…  
- …love… - second button  
- …you… - third button.

Ino stopped her search for excuses. Truth was, she always knew who was the right one for her, but she loved to look for competition, danger, pain.  
Shikamaru was able to see her as she was; she didn't have to climb any walls for him, or anything like that. All Shikamaru asked her was to be herself, no forcing, no makeup, no heels, no dieting, no pretending.  
Just her, as she was. Just the soft skin of her breasts, that was now exposed to the touch of his fingertips; he grazed her nipples with his tongue, enjoying the sight of Ino throwing her head back, drops of water shining on her skin as jewels.

There was no rush in his movements; Shikamaru, though as inexperienced as her, was taking his time to turn that foreplay into a slow, sensual, mind-shattering torture. His hand made his way down her stomach, brushing on her navel and heading to her increasingly hot core. It felt as if he was moulding a new Ino, shaping her skin in the most perfect way possible, revering her body, her moaning, her alcoholic scent of wet grass and jasmine.

As he removed both his shirt and her panties, he placed two fingers on the outside of her opening and stopped there.

- Shika…maru… - her voice was suffocated, soaked with both desire and impatience. She stared down at him, and he grinned, as he let the first finger slip inside her hot walls:  
- Say my name, Ino…shout it…

Ino blushed violently, watching as he got closer to her inner thighs, feeling something wet on her lower labia. She throw her hands on the lawn, ripping off blades of grass, her voice hastily going from a loud moan to a scream: - Shikamaru…Shika…oh…fuck…ah…Shikamaru!

She couldn't take it anymore; she could feel her inner muscles tightening around Shikamaru's fingers, her whole body and brain were responding to Shikamaru's ministrations alone; everything else was superfluous, forgotten, meaningless.  
Before she could realise what she was doing, she had already sat up and pushed him with his back on the lawn. She kissed him ravenously, holding tight on his ponytail, getting it undone, while her other hand wandered down his solid, drenched chest.

"_What are we doing?"  
_Ino's brain kept on repeating it, like a monotonous lullaby, while she kept on ignoring it. She didn't care. She was impulsive, irrational, crazy, she was utterly turned on by the way Shikamaru shifted in pleasure, letting her going more and more down along his body.

She was leaving for a place of no-return, where nothing mattered, where she could do what she wanted and be with Shikamaru, regardless of her excuses and her hesitation and her preconceived notions. And she _wanted_ to be in that place.

Shikamaru stared at the sky, his cheeks too crimson to stare at Ino while she was kneeling between his legs; she took off his boxers and breathed in, before bending down on his hardened member. Shikamaru shut his eyes, biting so hard on his lower lip that he could soon feel blood dripping on his tongue. Her mouth was so boiling hot, so moist, her lips and tongue were so soft and slippery. Oh, it was too damn much. Unconsciously, his hands plunged in her hair, grabbing her head and fastening the pace of her up-and-down movement, perfectly synched with the rhythm of Shikamaru's moaning.

And then, Ino suddenly stopped; he glanced down at her, while she raised her look on him with a smirk on her lips. He didn't have time to feel displeased for the way she interrupted his way to orgasm, because she climbed back on top of him, her forearms and legs stained with green and smelling of freshly cut meadow.

- Ino, wait!  
- What?  
- I don't…well…have…

She understood and nodded: - Don't worry…I'm on the Pill.  
- You are?  
- Yeah, I suffer from irregular periods…

He stared at her, motionless. The moment had come, the moment he had had so many imaginary previews about in his mind, during the years.  
Ino bent down on his chest, her hair tickling the sides of Shikamaru's face, and she whispered: - Take me, troublesome Jounin…

Could he refuse to comply to that request?  
Shikamaru seized her thighs, pushing Ino on the ground again and placing himself at her opening; as he entered her, Ino throw her head back on the grass, pressing a hand on her mouth to avoid screaming at the top of her lungs. Shikamaru kissed her forehead, starting to move slowly in and out of her, her core becoming more and more unlocked for him, and less and less aching for her.

Soreness mixed with the increasing haste and pleasure, as Shikamaru wrapped her thighs around his hips and Ino dug her nails in his chest's muscles, suckling his skin and leaving livid marks on it.  
Faster and deeper, faster and deeper…rocking her, back and forth…listening to her screams and moans and the way she called his name…spelling it out, saying it as a full word…

He loved her, he only wanted that moment to last for eternity. Because, in that backyard, that night, under those stars…Ino belonged to him.

And he didn't care about anything else.  
Screw the missions, screw his promotion, screw the way she had always indirectly rejected him, screw the fact that it had taken seven bottles of sake to make him say those three words. Words he'd been keeping in his head for ages.

As they collapsed on the lawn, sweaty and trying to calm down their running hearts, Shikamaru felt Ino's breath slowing down and her eyes closing.

- Hey, Ino…we can't fall asleep here…

She looked at him: - Then take me inside…I'm so tired…  
- Okay…  
- Shikamaru… - Ino grabbed his arm, a surprisingly not-so-drunk look in her eyes, her mouth in the shape of a heartfelt smile - …sleep in my bed tonight. Sleep with me.

NOTES: it was time for a Lemon oneshot :D it's the first time I write something smutty for ShikaIno, and I enjoyed writing it ^^


End file.
